


Далеко пойдёт

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Цунаде, глядя на свою ученицу, улыбалась.





	Далеко пойдёт

Тяжёлый кулак наставницы резко опустился на голову, и Сакура с отчаянием почувствовала, как вся собранная чакра вмиг рассосалась по каналам, делая все её усилия напрасными. Она копила её почти час. Час напряжённой работы, в течение которого не смела даже пошевелиться.

— Неправильно! — громогласно провозгласила Цунаде, укоризненно глядя на свою ученицу.

У Сакуры был хороший контроль чакры, если не сказать отличный. Но идеал, если он и существовал, по-прежнему находился где-то далеко впереди, отделённый от неё опытом и годами долгих и упорных тренировок.

— Сколько раз тебе ещё говорить!?

У Сакуры был отличный контроль чакры, но это, как ей казалось, вовсе не помогало долго концентрировать чакру в одной единственной точке и, самое главное, поддерживать её. Так, чтобы даже без концентрации, требуемой в самом начале, мало-помалу собирать и хранить чакру.

— Простите, Цунаде-сама, — лицо её скривилось, и губы дрогнули.

Цунаде тяжело вздохнула. Это был уже третий раз.

Создание Бьякуго но Ин требовало огромного количества чакры, и обычный Шиноби не смог бы собрать столько даже за несколько лет. Но Сакура не совсем обычный Шиноби. Она — та, у которой контроль чакры развит намного лучше. Она сможет правильно направлять свою чакру, сможет без потерь управлять ею, как заблагорассудится, сможет использовать техники, на выполнение которых иным потребуется потратить в два раза больше чакры, чем ей. Но это потом, в будущем. После горького опыта и долгих, упорных тренировок.

— Я говорила тебе, Сакура, — женщина положила руку ей на плечо, несильно сжав его. — Концентрация нужна только в самом начале при создании «точки», в которую впоследствии и будет стекаться вся чакра. В дальнейшем ты просто должна позволить чакре течь самой. Не нужно её туда «пихать», как ты это делаешь, огромными порциями, не нужно торопиться, не нужно напрягаться. Чакра — часть тебя самой, позволь же ей двигаться своим чередом, течь, как река, равномерно и спокойно. Не думай. Накапливание чакры должно стать для тебя таким же естественным процессом, как и дыхание, и тогда ты сможешь делать это даже во сне.

Сакура завороженно выслушала своего учителя , после чего медленно кивнула. Она поджала губы. Цунаде увидела, как изумрудные глаза, потухшие всего пару мгновений назад, вновь загорелись решимостью.

Девочка совсем не отдыхала в последнее время. Упорно корпела над книгами, скрупулёзно изучая каждый новый термин, каждое определение, каждый параграф в огромной энциклопедии для ирьёнинов. Она с жадностью глотала книги и сидела над ними до ночи, пока не выгоняли из библиотеки. Цунаде не щадила её на полигоне, а задавая вопросы по теории, постоянно копала вглубь, стараясь найти хоть один изъян, хоть одну незакрытую дыру, за которую можно уцепиться.

Сакура никогда не жаловалась. Только поджимала губы, молчала. И продолжала действовать.

Контроль чакры был её сильном местом, но сейчас именно это давалось ей тяжелее всего. Подготовка к сбору чакры для Бьякуго требовала много времени, и, объективно говоря, эта часть была даже сложнее, чем сам сбор чакры в течение долгого периода, когда привыкший организм уже сам всё делал за тебя. Но перед этим — безупречно отточенный контроль сквозь горький опыт и долгие и упорные тренировки. Перед этим — терпение, чаша которого должна быть велика.

Сакура вдохнула и выдохнула, после чего направила часть чакры в область лба и сжала её в одну-единственную точку. Она старалась следовать велению наставницы, однако на словах всё звучало намного проще, чем на деле.

Пройдёт не один месяц, прежде, чем в точку на лбу начнёт скапливаться чакра, равномерно и спокойно. Пройдёт не один месяц, прежде чем после сотен неудач и бессонных ночей для неё накапливать чакру станет так же естественно, как и дышать. Но она не жаловалась, ведь были те, ради кого стоило стать сильнее.

Цунаде, глядя на свою ученицу, улыбалась. Девчонка далеко пойдёт.


End file.
